Un auténtico loco
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Ella será su último asesinato, pero a veces es tan difícil controlarse. Ladd X Lua.


**N/A. Escrito hace un par de años para el cumpleaños de samej :)**

**Advertencias: violencia explícita y spoilers del final del anime.**

**UN AUTÉNTICO LOCO**

Ladd Russo bebía como siempre hacía todo, como un auténtico loco. Dos hielos y hasta arriba de whisky. ¿Echar un dedo de alcohol? Él dejaba un dedo de alcohol sin echar. Luego, sin olerlo, sin echarle un vistazo siquiera, se lo bebía todo de un par de tragos.

─Joder si dolía, ¡ya os digo que dolía!

Tenía una voz desagradable, y la burla y aquella amenaza siempre presente subía por el espinazo y les ponía el vello de la nuca como escarpias. Era un hijo de la gran puta. El sobrino favorito del capo de los Russo, o eso decía él. Ni uno de los presentes se atrevía a contradecirle, por mucho que fueran de la familia.

─¿Cómo coño no va a doler? ¿Le has visto el puto brazo? ─gritó un tipo bajo, de nariz bulbosa y roja, cubierta por una telaraña de venas. Se daba golpes en la sien, como si quisiera meter a la fuerza un poco de lógica en la cabeza de aquel idiota que había hecho la pregunta, y repitió─: ¡Cómo coño no va a doler!

─¿A qué puto brazo te refieres, Vasco? ─preguntó Ladd, y apretó con tanta fuerza los dientes que destrozó el extremo del puro encendido.

─Pues a… ¿cómo que a qué me refiero? –Parecía confundido. Cómo para no. Hizo un gesto con la barbilla, señalando, sin dejar de mirar la manga vacía de Ladd, la manga del traje que nunca se remangaba, que se movía con cada gesto suyo, de un lado a otro, un títere de lo más macabro─. Ya sabes, al brazo que no… ─Se trabó con su propia lengua, y pareció tardar una eternidad en reunir valor para tragar toda la saliva que había acumulado─. ¡Joder, no seas así, Ladd!

─¿_Así_? ¿Así cómo?

Todo solía empezar exactamente _así_, con una pregunta llena de mala leche. A veces ni eso. Fruncía el entrecejo hasta que las cejas rubias prácticamente se le juntaban, y se quedaba quieto, tan quieto que todo el mundo a su alrededor se paralizaba. Esperaban lo mismo: la reacción.

Vasco se hizo pequeño, se encogió, los hombros ocultos por una chaqueta que de pronto le venía demasiado grande. Y eso que hacía con la cabeza, como un chiste, parecía una tortuga. Bajó la voz y la mirada y se fue para atrás, desapareciendo entre dos tipos enormes. Como si se lo hubieran tragado. Uno de la vieja guardia estuvo espabilado (no sería de la vieja si no) y ocupó el sitio, rodeando con satisfacción la copa abandonada.

Para cuando la gente se atrevió a hablar de nuevo, a Ladd ya se le había olvidado.

─¿Y entonces qué, eh? ¿Te cargaste a esos cabrones tú solo?

─¿Tú qué crees, Tore? –gritó otro, por ahí perdido, uno cualquiera en la multitud del bar-. ¡No eran más de quince!

Los Russo estallaron en carcajadas. Brindaron. Se sabían mejor la historia que el propio Ladd… aunque habían sido diez, no quince. Detalles. Si hubiera habido cinco más, también los habría matado. Que la adornaran cuanto quisieran. ¿Cuántas veces la había contado? ¿A cuántas copas le habían invitado para contarla? Su vaso ahora mismo estaba seco.

─¡Y todo por amor! ─se río uno a su lado, levantando la copa─. ¡Por Ladd y Lua y…!

Ladd se levantó de golpe y le reventó la cara a puñetazos. Lo hizo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni a reconocer a aquel desgraciado. Cayó al suelo con la mitad de los dientes partidos, un peso muerto con la cara perdida de sangre. Apareció de pronto un círculo a su alrededor.

─¿Amor? ─espetó, y estaba tan furioso que tuvo que darle una patada, una y otra, hasta que el tipo se despertó y empezó a gemir y retorcerse─. ¡Este gilipollas no se entera de nada! Tengo que matar a Lua, joder, ¡matarla! ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si estoy en la cárcel?

-¡Mierda, Ladd, que es uno de los nuestros y vas a matarlo! ¡Déjalo ya!

-¡Este tío está pirado!

Las costillas ya no le servían para nada. El pecho, se había convertido en algo blando a fuerza de patadas. Ya no se movía, no gemía, nada. Ladd seguía. La cabeza, la tripa, las pelotas. Siempre se acordaría de aquel al que reventó las pelotas. Le dio más fuerte, riéndose. Tenía los zapatos cubiertos de sangre. Le había salpicado hasta las rodillas. Golpeó con saña. Si no querían esto que le hubieran invitado a otra copa, joder, que no se enteraban de nada, es que tenía que estar a todo.

─¿Es que nadie piensa en nada? ¡Sois todos una panda de cretinos, no tenéis ni puta idea, tenía que matarlos, a los diez, a todos!

Se le nublaba la cabeza escuchando los gritos, sí, el bullicio, su público. Era la hostia, mucho mejor que beber, era lo mejor que podían darle. El cuerpo siempre acababa ardiéndole, y acababa temblando tanto que tenía que pararse, la obra a sus pies, y él tan excitado que sólo podía ver la sangre.

La sangre y a Lua.

A veces era tan difícil luchar contra las ganas de matarla.

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Los dedos dejaron arañazos de sangre en la curvatura de los pómulos. Tajos cortando aquella sonrisa desquiciada, maniaca, que no podía sacudirse de encima. Ah, Lua. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde cojones se había metido? La necesitaba. Necesitaba matarla.

Sus ojos claros se clavaron en la puerta cerrada, y su intención bastó para abrirle paso hasta allí. Los miembros de la familia Russo fueron apartándose, huyendo de la mirada. Algunos retomaron la bebida y el juego; unos pocos se arrodillaron delante del cadáver. Un chaval de última fila se inclinó hacia uno de sus compañeros.

─¿Ha dicho diez? ¿Pero no se había cargado a quince?

Llevaba un vestido largo de color claro. No blanco, no como aquel día, pero le recordaba. Siempre le había quedado bien el color. Sonrió. No pensaba en el blanco.

Pensaba en el rojo.

Pensaba en toda la sangre que le cubrió aquella mañana.

Cuando les encontraron los diez policías aún iba de blanco. Se apoyaba en él como si de verdad lo necesitase, cuando era él a quien le había desaparecido la carne de medio brazo. Hasta el codo. Joder, y dolía, dolía tanto que casi se había puesto a delirar, le había susurrado junto al cuello, había visto como la piel se le ponía de gallina. La había deseado tanto, _tanto_, que la habría matado allí mismo, en ese momento.

Tuvo que escucharle respirar. Lua se dio la vuelta.

─Me hicieron contar la historia otra vez ─explicó. Estiró las manos, y no hubo articulación que no le crujiera. Un sonido siniestro, casi tanto como las heridas que se le abrían en los nudillos.

A ella no parecía importarle. Que estuviera cubierto de sangre. Dejó que se acercara y que la cogiera por la cintura, que la manchase. Le hablaba al oído, el aliento sobre la línea de la mandíbula. La piel tan blanca del cuello.

─Siguen creyéndose que maté a los diez.

─Ladd…

─Les dejo creérselo, ¿por qué no? ¿Se creerían más que fuiste tú? ─Las manos le aferraron la cara con crueldad. La muñeca roja de pelo largo, que nunca decía una palabra, que respondía a sus besos dejando los labios muertos─. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lua? ¿Por qué los mataste? ¡Lo habría hecho yo!

─No.

No lo habría hecho, no, no sin ese brazo y no sin su escopeta. Pero Lua sí. Llevaba una pistola en la liga. Se la había dado él, hacía mucho, para hacer más interesante el juego y el deseo de matarla, pero no se acordó. Le pasó como a los policías. Habían muerto cinco antes de que se dieran cuenta quién disparaba.

─Habrías podido irte. ─Una vez le hubieran matado a él. Le mordió los labios, los besó. Era muy delgada. Qué poco costaba subirla al alféizar de la ventana y arrugarle el vestido hasta los muslos─. ¿Tan segura te sientes?

Tuvo que clavarle los dedos, dejarle marca. Bajó a las piernas por alejarse del cuello. Cómo deseaba matar a los que se sentían tan seguros, tan intocables, oh, a esos los deseaba matar más que a nada. Lua no le tenía miedo. Él lo había visto, y la mano, fina, pálida, no tembló en ningún instante. Había matado a los policías sin vacilar sólo para conservarle a su lado.

─Por favor, Ladd…

Y le hizo el favor. A su modo, con los colmillos brillantes de saliva, usando la lengua y los dedos, más dedos de los que resultaban placenteros, sólo por escucharla gemir. Placer, dolor, qué más daba, adoraba esos gemidos. Le hacían querer empotrarla contra la pared, poseerla, escucharla respirar con fuerza en su cuello y notar las uñas bien aferradas a su espalda, sobre la chaqueta. Pero no lo haría, no lo haría igual que no la mataba, no hasta que fuera el momento.

No hasta que la sangre le apestara a miedo cuando se encargase de ella. Sería la última de todos.

Y siempre, siempre quedaba alguien más.

─Voy a buscarlo.

Y siempre quedaría él. El _Corre Raíles_. La sombra roja que le había hecho perder el brazo, que le había hecho quedar como un inútil. A la que no había podido ni rozar. Ni oler.

─Voy a buscarlo y lo mataré, y cuando lo haga…

─Sí.

Pegó la nariz a su muslo y estiró los labios en una sonrisa llena de predicciones.

─Todavía te puedo matar con una sola mano.

Lua dejó escapar el aliento. Susurraba igual que lo hacía todo. Como un auténtico loco.


End file.
